hivecataclysmfandomcom-20200214-history
Ancient Ghosts in the Deeps
With the success of the Black coats armada on the surface in the ruins, and the attempt to claim one of the nodes in the dome by the aptly named surface squadron of the Diamond Dog, Yin-Yang & Amethyst Rose the privateers have held to their reputation for claiming opportunities presented to them. The lack of a secured food source has raised some voices for concern amongst the portfolk as the rationing is tightened, however with the nodes claimed by the Lost and the Other by the militant Hive-sec some food inevitably slips out via the black market and makes it to those with big enough pockets, this quietens the woes of the biggest complaints enough for the admiralty to maintain a lid on the issue. Another few months and the admiralty will have to turn to other methods like the black market and as such any profit of bonus made by the lands of the privateers will be severely hampered. Most ignore this for the time being as the celebrations above and in the ports infects everyone with an energy and drive through the various ports of the home lands, the admirals finding themselves with additional volunteers clamouring to join armada crews and their popularity gaining a few points beyond the usual dual meeting that serves for passing entertainment. Down below though on the fringes of privateer territory, beyond the ever watchful guns of Drogba’s House something sturs. Picket sloops report strange sonar blips that disappear as soon as they appear on the ships senor screens, ghosting in and out of range before a squadron proceeds down to investigate to find nothing more than a ruined hull of a long dead craft laying broken on the tunnel floor, its inners littered with the skeletal remains of its crew laying where they died. What pales the faces of those picket ship crews is the sudden sonar pings that leave visual glimpses of large shapes lurking in side tunnels hidden in the null-light before disappearing when covered by search lights from the crafts fore decks. Others report gleaming eyes leering out from the catacombs at the picket ships, the darkness seeming to be growing as it pushes towards Drogba’s house as if in some malicious sentience that leaves pickets ship crews shaken and unsettled. The Admiral of Drogba’s house draws up extra armoured barges around the port as the admiral of Kilo raises what of the Corsairs seen on the surface, why has their been not response from the surface squadron as to a confirmed kill or of the crew sent to assist them in the pursuit? A message runner must be sent cries the crews in the Admirals meeting shortly before two of the admirals end the meeting in the usual manner of a punch up, two options lay open to the surface squadron, to launch an on mass reconnisance of the catacombs, or to recon the position they were supposed to encounter the other pursuit crew. One of the Admiral expresses that only Privateers be on either of these excursions and that the potential reward for a success would be astounding... Back to Eyes in the Deep